


Collars and Keychains

by Akumiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumiii/pseuds/Akumiii
Summary: Eren Jaeger is only going to visit his childhood friend, Armin Arlert, at a downtown coffee shop; however, things take a turn when he notices a certain person who he then wants to become closer with, Y/n L/n. Unfortunately, he becomes obsessed with them, leading to unwanted experiences.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Collars and Keychains

**General Info**   
_Y/n L/n_

  * University student
  * works in coffee shop
  * dorms with Hitch Dreyse
  * majors in mental health disorders
  * good friend with Ymir and Christa



_Eren Jaeger_

  * Drop out
  * works in retail
  * best friends with Armin Arlert (a fellow friend of Y/n’s who works at the same coffee shop)
  * plays guitar
  * has a BDSM kink




End file.
